Whistle
by M-The.Singer.Of.Stories-M
Summary: What's going on! Someone's haunting the vocaloids in their own home! What's gonna happen? Will everyone be able to solve this? But even so, a little comedy wouldn't hurt, would it? Pairings included, read on to find out! 8DDD


HURRAAAHHH~~!!! Another vocaloid one-shot! 8DDD

Thanks to my friend, Piku~ for giving out random lines and parts in this story~ I came up with this story here at my home, you'll find out what it is right after you finish reading this xDDD

And thanks also for those who reviewed on my other stories~ Enjoy this one as well! :333

Pairing: (It wouldn't fit in the summary DD8) MeikoxKaito, slight LenxKaito and LenxGakupo, and very slight LukaxGakupo

Disclaimer: I seriously do not own vocaloids. I don't claim them as my own. All rights go their respective owners.

* * *

"KYAAAAAHH!!" Rin screamed with Miku, Kaito, Meiko and Luka while watching a very scary movie with Len and Gakupo. "Len, howcome you and Gakupo don't get scared by the movie?" Rin tugged Len's shirt asking for a response to her question.

"The effects are really easy to notice." Gakupo answered. "Yeah, it's obvious." Len nodded. "Ohh, that's cool! I wish I could tell real from fake." Miku said as she took the bowl of popcorn from Meiko. Rin nodded quietly as she stared at the screen.

"Yeah, same here!" Meiko said as she hid her face behind a pillow, trying to block herself from seeing the horror scenes. "UWAAAAHHH!" Kaito screamed as he hugged Meiko from beside. "Let go!" Meiko shouted.

"S-sorry, but it's really scary." Kaito reasoned as he let go of Meiko. "Calm down. Don't worry it'll be over. You don't have to - " Luka comforted but got cut off by a scene. "- AAAHHHHHH!" She screamed as she hid behind Gakupo's long hair.

Gakupo sighed as he lifted Luka back into place. _"Me and Gakupo already saw this movie already... For about 3 times. So we're sure we can endure the frightful scenes of this movie." _Len thought to himself as he took a popcorn from the bowl.

_"Such sissies...hmm."_ Gakupo thought. _"Len and I watched this a few days ago... We already know what's gonna happen.. hahahahaha.."_ He giggled as the bloody scene came on the screen.

Throughout the movie everyone but Len and Gakupo were screaming and shivering in front of the tv. Len and Gakupo sat still just staring at the screen, acting as if they can tell how fake are the props that are in the movie.

* * *

"Well, that was great~ Atleast my voice got out too!" Meiko said as she stretched her arms out and watched the ending credits roll by. "I'm not going to sleep at my room tonight..." Miku shivered.

"Ne, Meiko-san, can I sleep with you just for tonight?" Miku said as she stood up from the couch. "Sure~!" Meiko smiled as both of them left the living room. "I guess I have to clean this up then." Kaito whined.

"I'll help you." Luka insisted as she took the bowl of popcorn and empty soda cans from the table. "Ahh, thanks, Luka." Kaito said as he wiped the table.

Len and Gakupo were giggling in the background, thinking of something mischievous and funny. "So Len, what do you say?" Gakupo whispered. "Let's do it tonight." Len replied with a wink.

"Len!" Rin grabbed his arm. "Don't leave the bedroom tonight! I'm scared!" She said as she dragged him upstairs. "Len! What about-?" Gakupo asked as he called out to Len. "Don't worry!" Len replied before disappearing up the stairs.

* * *

The clock ticked 11:45 am, as Len and Gakupo went outside their rooms and met up in the kitchen. Gakupo brought a recorder with him that made Len wonder.

"What took you so long?" Gakupo asked as he placed the recorder the table. "Sorry, Rin wouldn't let go of me until she's asleep." Len replied as he let out a sigh of relief. "And what's that for anyway?" He pointed at the recorder.

"Hehehehehe... I saw a movie once, it was about a whistle." Gakupo laughed. "A... Whistle?" Len twitched. "Interesting...." He said as he put his hand on his chin and continue to look at the recorder. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, in the movie, when you hear the whistle for about four times and it's in the same tune, you'll get cursed." Gakupo smirked as he put his hand on the recorder. "Ahh... so the whistle has a tune?" Len asked.

"Yeah! All we have to do is record our whistling, then play it when one of them are alone." Gakupo laughed again. "Brilliant!" Len laughed along. "Now let's record it~~~" Gakupo sang as he pushed the record button on the recorder.

* * *

"Miku!" Luka called at the door. "Yes?" Miku asked as she popped her head in. "Me, Luka and Rin will be going out for awhile, is that okay with you?" Meiko asked as she pulled on her coat.

"Ohh, that's fine. Where are you going anyway?" She asked. "Grocery, again." Rin replied. "Why don't you take Len along?" Miku asked searching the house for him. "We can't find him." Rin replied as she sweatdropped.

"Maybe, he's having men time with Kaito and Gakupo, ne?" Luka patted Rin on the head. "Maybe so... But Len always goes wtih me." She sighed. "That's okay. Atleast we can have some time for us too!" Meiko said as she opened the door.

"We'll be back in two hours~" Luka said before disappearing into the door with Meiko and Rin. "Okay. Bye!" Miku waved before closing the door. "Sigh..." She said as she went to the backyard.

"Alone..." She sat at near the tree before hearing a whistle. "..again?" Finishing her sentence. "That.. Tune, is.. Alice Human Sacrifice." She looked around searching for the one who was whistling. "Ehh?! There's no one here but me.." She started shivering as her heart beat got fast.

Behind the bushes two vocaloids were busy keeping their laugh from bursting out of them. " I can't believe it's working!" Len said quietly as he held the recorder in his hands. "Alice Human Sacrifice is win when it comes to scaring!" Gakupo whispered as he hid lower cause of his height.

"....Ahhhh!" Miku screamed slightly before heading back to the house. "It's just a whistle... Nothing to it!" She said to herself as she went into the living room and turned on the TV. "Just a whistle." She said as she hugged and rocked herself to keep her calm.

Outside, Gakupo and Len were laughing their head off. "She fell for it!" Gakupo laughed. "This is awesome! Why didn't we think of it before? We even have it played for 3 times!" Len said as he wiped a tear off his eye. "Who's next then?" Gakupo asked.

"Meiko, Rin and Luka are out..." Len counted. "So that leave you, me, Miku, and" He paused and looked at Gakupo waiting for the answer. "Kaito!" They both said in unison.

"Let's go scare that blue-haired icecream-loving gay man" Gakupo giggled as he took the recorder from Len before standing up. "Right behind you!" Len replied as the two went back into the house.

* * *

"Is he there?" Gakupo tapped Len who was looking through Kaito's door. "Yeap, he's here and on the computer." Len replied moving away from the door. "Dang it! Is he wearing his headphones or not?" Gakupo asked.

"I think... Not." Len replied looking through the door again. "Okay then! Play it~" Gakupo commanded as Len pushed the play the button on the recorder.

"Huh? Alice Human Sacrifice?" Kaito wondered as he looked away from his computer and started searching for the one who was whistling. "T-there's no o-one here but m-me..." Kaito began stammering as the whistling continued.

"I got an idea." Len whispered as he went inside his room. "Hey, Len!" Gakupo called out quietly. "Don't worry..." Len came out of his room holding a fishing rod and duck tape in his hand.

"We'll use this~" Len said as he strapped the recorder to the line of the fishing rod with the duck tape. "Great idea. We can use it to reach them from places we can't reach." Gakupo laughed as he held the recorder up high through Kaito's room.

"WAAAAHHH!!" Kaito freaked out as he banged his head on his pillow, his heart was thumping very fast in his chest. "Hmmm..." He said.

"Aha!" He went back to his computer, still shivering at the whistling. He then put on his headphones and began playing music. After that he calmed down and went back to his normal self.

"It worked. But not that long." Len put his face on his palm. "But we managed to scare them!" Gakupo said as he walked down the stairs with Len. "Let's hide the recorder for awhile." Len said as he took the recorder from Gakupo.

"Where are you going to hide it?" Gakupo asked. "In my room." Len went up the stairs to his and Rin's room, and placed it in his secret place that no one could find - not even Rin.

* * *

"Gakupo!" Miku called when she saw Gakupo entering the living room. "I'm so glad you're here!" She said as she hugged him. "Why? what's wrong?" Gakupo asked as he patted Miku on the shoulder.

"I hear someone whistling Alice Human Sacrifice, but I was all alone! No one was there." Miku said as she sat back on the couch. "Ohh... I know that." Gakupo said as a glint appeared in his eyes. "What?" Miku asked.

"They say when you hear it for about 4 times you'll get cursed." Gakupo said. "WH-WHAT?!!" Miku screamed. "NOOO! I already heard it for about 3 times!" She continued.

"Don't worry, just don't get it in your head." He acted. "Okay..." Miku nodded as she tried to forget it.

* * *

As Len went out of his room, Kaito jolted out of his room then he worriedly hugged Len. "LENNN!!" He cried. "Help me! I think I'm being haunted by the song, Alice Human Sacrifice! Only it's in whistling version!" His hug grew tighter.

"Ka...ito...! I.. can..'t... breath!" Len struggled as he wiggled his way out of Kaito's tight hug. "Calm down." He said as Kaito let go of him. "Calm down? Calm down?!?!" Kaito screeched.

"How can I calm down if I heard someone whistling Alice Human Sacrifice when I was alone in my room?!" He shouted at Len. Len let out a heavy sigh and put his palm on his face, he was trying to search for an answer when he remembered what Gakupo told him.

"Just don't get it in your head, and forget the tune, Kaito." He acted as he smiled secrectly."How... did you know that?" Kaito asked as he pulled Len to him. "I... I've been hearing it too, Kaito." He lied.

"But I read in the internet that you should not listen to it 4 times or else you'll get cursed." He continued."That's all? But I heard it 3 times already." Kaito shivered as he held Len's head.

"Yeahh.. Now stop being so scared about it. You're suffocating my head." Len said as he pulled away from Kaito's tight grip on his head. "Now be a man about it. You're already 21 yanno." Len said before disappearing down the stairs.

"BUT YOU'RE NOT A MAN EITHER, LEN!" Kaito shouted, taking no insult from what Len said. "YOU'RE... A SHOTA-Y CHICKEN WUSS AT NICONICO DOUGA! He added before going back inside his room and closing the door behind him.

Before Kaito could sit back down in front of the computer, someone was knocking at his door, he then let out a sigh of annoyance and then went to open it. "What?" He said as he opened the door revealing that it was Len.

"I'M FOURTEEN! I'M LEGAL TO BE SPRINTING AROUND IN AN UNMANLY MANNER!" Len shouted at his face.

"AND JUST FOR CALLING ME A CHICKEN WUSS, I'M GOING TO MELT ALL OF YOUR ICE CREAM! IT'S ABOUT TIME THE FREEZER GETS DEFROSTED!" Len added before closing the door right at Kaito and then running downstairs.

"What just happen?" Kaito asked to no one in particular, blinking at the slammed door at him. He sighed and put his face in his palms before going back to his computer - again. "Born to be abused....." He sighed.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT KAITO! YOU'RE A 21 YEAR-OLD "MAN" WHO CAN'T EVEN THINK OF A COMEBACK AT A FOURTEEN YEAR-OLD!" Len screamed as he ran back in the room.

And then he hastily went out again, slamming the door at Kaito who couldn't even speak back. "Born to be abused..." He sighed again as he went back to his computer.

* * *

"We're home!" Rin called out as Meiko and Luka came in the door with her. "Ahh~ Welcome home!" Gakupo sang as he met the three at door. "Let me get those for you, three~~" He said as Len and Kaito appeared. "We'll help too!"

Len and Kaito stared at each other intently as they collided with each other while meeting Meiko, Luka and Rin. "Did... something happen?" Meiko asked as she patted Kaito to keep from straggling Len.

"Nothing exaclty." Len replied breaking the stare between them and Kaito. "Yeah, nothing." Kaito smiled at Meiko. "Hmm... Men.." She said before going to the kitchen. Kaito left Len while staring at him still. "Pssh.." Len brushed him off.

"Rin!" Miku called from the living room. "Miku-sis!" Rin said as she ran to the living room. Luka and Meiko joined the two girls in the living room after they were done sorting out their groceries.

"Psst!" Gakupo called to Len. "Gakupo? What is it?" Len asked as he went to Gakupo. "We have to think of a way on how to scare the other three." Gakupo whispered.

"Leave Rin to me... Meiko and Luka~ We'll figure something out." Len said. "Okay then. Hey! Go to my room okay?" Gakupo said as he tugged Len's shirt. "Okay, okay." Len replied before leaving Gakupo.

Kaito was watching the two from the other side of the kitchen. Luckily or Unluckily, he didn't hear a word except for the last sentences Gakupo and Len said.

_"They're up to something...."_ He thought._ "I wonder why would Gakupo would want Len to go to his room... What if!? He's gay... and Len.. Oh my ga.. They can't be.." _Kaito shooked his head as he took out his ice cream from the freezer.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He shouted as he looked at the liquid in the container of the ice cream. _"He really did this!? No wonder he's with- waaahhh! My ice cream!!! "_

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Kaito sobbed. "Hey, calm down, Kaito." Meiko comforted Kaito. "Don't worry, we bought ice cream on the way home." Rin said as she took out the ice cream at the very back of the fridge. "Ta-da!" She smiled.

"Here, it's mine. You can have it~" Meiko said as she gave the ice cream to Kaito. "Thanks..." Kaito said as he wiped his tears off his face.

* * *

"Len! Len! Len!" Rin said rocking Len until he was awake. "T-There's someone w-whistling!" Rin stammered. "Eh?" Len yawned._ "He's on with the plan... perfect."_ Len thought as he rose up from his bed.

"W-where are y-you going?!" Rin asked as she hugged Len's arm. "What? Can't I go to the kitchen and drink water?" Len said still half awake. "B-but what about t-the-" She got cut off by Len.

"Just ignore it, don't listen to it, okay?" He said as he got free from Rin's grip. "Okay...." Rin sighed as she went back to her bed. _"I mustn't listen to it! I'll just ignore it and continue my sleeping. I have to be strong like Len!" _She thought as she closed her eyes.

Sadly for Rin, her eyes popped opened as she heard it again. "I-I can't do it!" She cried. "Wait, is that Alice Human Sacrifice?" She thought for a moment then the second whistling stopped. "Phew.... There it is again!?" She said as the whistling started for the third time.

"Len! Len! KYAAAAA!! Len where are you!?" She said a little loudly cause she didn't want to wake anyone else. She couldn't keep calm for a moment, luckily she spotted her iPod. "Yes~" She said as she put it on and went back to her sleep.

As Len went out of the room, he saw Gakupo beside him holding up the recorder with the fishing rod. "Hey." Len called to Gakupo. "The tape's almost finished...." Gakupo said as he took the recorder into his hands before stopping it.

"So what's the plan for Luka and Meiko? And was Rin scared?" Gakupo wondered as the two of them made their way into the kitchen. "She was, enough to wake me up too. But I think she calmed down cause she has her iPod." Len said as he drank a glass of water.

"Our plan is always deflected by earphones and music." Gakupo whined. "But.. We did managed to succeed in scaring them. And now all we have left are two." Len smiled as he patted the recorder.

* * *

"Huh?" Meiko yawned as she rubbed her eyes. "Is that... Alice Human Sacrifice I hear? Someone's whistling it.." She said as she looked around. "No ones here..." Then she jumped off her bed and turned on the lights.

"It's not working!" Gakupo whispered to Len outside the door. "Give it time, Meiko takes time to scare." Len said as he held the recorder up into Meiko's room.

"I'm alone.. but that whistling..." She said as she listened to the whistling that came for a second time. "WHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" She screamed. "I gotta get out of here!"

"Let's go! We might get caught!" Gakupo said quietly as the two of them ran back to their rooms when Meiko dashed out her room. She was panting her heart out. "H-help!!!" Meiko screamed throughout the hall, her heart was ready to pop out of her chest.

"What? What's wrong Meiko?" Kaito asked as he popped out of his room. "Wh-whistling!" She stuttered as everyone else came of their room. "Y-you heard it too, Mei-chan!?" Rin's tears slid down as she hugged Meiko.

"I heard it too, when I was in the backyard." Miku said. "And Me, when I was at my computer." Kaito said as he patted Meiko on the shoulder. "We heard it too." Len and Gakupo lied as they went out of their rooms.

"Whistling? What whistling?" Luka asked in confusion as she closed her bedroom door behind her. "Luka-san! You haven't heard it?! Somebody was whistling Alice Human Sacrifice!" Miku shivered with fear.

"I think I've heard of that..." Luka said as she put her finger on her chin, thinking. "I read it on the internet, that when you hear it for about four times, you'll get cursed." She said without any surprise. "They even made a movie about it too."

Everyone but Luka, Len and Gakupo shivered. "B-but..." Kaito stammered. "I-I heard it for three times already!" Miku said. "You too?" Kaito turned to Miku. "Y-yeah. What about you Mei-chan?" Miku stuttered as she turned to Meiko.

"I... Only heard it for two times before I got out of my room." She sighed. "Don't worry," Luka said as she comforted the three. "We'll catch that whistler... It's not true anyway. Right guys?" She asked Len and Gakupo who were busy watching.

"Uhh... Yeah!" Len and Gakupo both replied as they started to shiver, afraid that they might be found out. "S-so you mean it's a person whistling?" Miku asked as she tugged Luka's hair. "Yeah! If it's not human then what is it?" Luka winked.

Len and Gakupo continued to shiver, Luka isn't dumb when it comes to these kind of tricks.... She's the smartest yet!

* * *

"Gakupo!" Len said as he shook Gakupo's shirt in his hands. "What are we going to do? What are we going to do!?" He panicked, afraid that Luka might find them out. "S-stop it!" Gakupo said as he took Len's hands off his shirt and slapped him.

"I'm thinking, Luka's really smart... No wonder I love a woman like her..." Gakupo said dreamily as his eyes morphed into the shape of pink hearts. "Ahh.. She's really-" Gakupo got poked by Len one face.

"This isn't the time to go "Ga ga..." over her!" Len scolded as Gakupo came back to reality. "Sorry, Now... All we have to do is think of a plan!" He said confidently as he flicked a part of his long hair to his back.

"Okay, so... What's the plan?" Len asked as he crossed his arms. "It'll be really easy...." Gakupo said as he whispered the rest to Len who was listening attentively.

* * *

"Luka... Luka... Luka..." Gakupo whispered as he knocked on her door. Luka woke up with a start and sloppily dragged herself to the door. "Yeah, what is it?" She yawned as she opened it, reaveling Gakupo on the other side.

"Ah.. What do you want?" She said as she regaining her consciousness. "I-I prepared something for the two of us at the kitchen, would you like to come with me?" He said as he sweatdropped.

"Well..." Luka said a little bit irritated to be woken up from her sleep. "Please?" Gakupo begged. "Fine, since you woken me up anyway. Come on." Luka said as she lead the way.

Behind her Gakupo signaled to Len to come in Luka's room, there he hid under her bed before anyone could see him. _"According to plan..."_ Gakupo thought as he tagged along with Luka.

* * *

As Luka went back to her room she slowly closed the door, looking at Gakupo who was entering his own room. She let out a sigh and plopped herself down on her bed. "Gakupo..." She sighed. "Always trying to impress me..."

"Shame that I'm not that kind of girl." She giggled. Little did she know a blonde boy was hiding under her bed with a recorder in his hands. "Ahh well..." Luka said before sleeping away on her pillow.

Below, Len pressed the play button as soon as he heard Luka's breath, the first whistle played as Luka didn't budge at all. Second was the same thing. And third...

"Oh bananas! She's a heavy sleeper!" Len whispered when suddenly Luka turned on the lights, jumped off and looked under her bed. "AHA!" She said as she pulled out a blonde boy in his jammies while holding a recorder.

"I knew that whistling came from under my bed!" She shouted as the other vocaloids rushed into her bedroom. "I found the prankster behind all of this~" Luka sang as he snatched the recorder from Len. "Len?!" Rin was shocked.

"Len? So it was you who was scaring us all the time!" Meiko shouted enraged. "Ha! In your face you little shotarella!" Kaito shouted at Len's face. "Atleast I wasn't acting like a defenseless baby 'cause of someone whistling..." Len laughed then Meiko slapped him causing him to shut up.

"Gakupo's in this too!" Len pointed to the violet-haired man at the back. "Gakupo? No wonder..." She said as she threw the recorder down on the floor, causing it to break. "Gakupo..." Miku said as a tear fell from her eye.

"Sorry, Miku-san... We were just... We thought it would be fun, okay!" Gakupo admitted as he looked down on the floor. "Yeah, sorry everyone." Len said as he and Gakupo went out of the room and closed the door behind leaving the other vocaloids.

"Should we just leave them like that?" Rin asked as she tugged Meiko's arm. "I-I think so." She replied with a sigh. "Well, if they're sorry then it's okay with me." Kaito said as he smiled.

Miku and Luka nodded as they opened the door, revealing two happy vocaloids shouting "YEAH WE GOT THEM AND THEY DIDN'T EVEN PUNISH US! WHOO!" With a high-five on their hands and wide grins on their faces.

"LEN, GAKUPO! WHAT DID YOU TWO SAY!??!?!?!" Rin, Meiko, Kaito, Luka, and Miku all screamed as their faces all went black, their eyes shone like yellow stars and wide grins were plastered on their faces... Wider than Len's and Gakupo's grin.

"W-we're sorry?" Len and Gakupo both said as they smiled worriedly and sweatdropped from the atmostphere they felt from the other vocaloids. And just like that... The two were grabbed and... everything was black.

* * *

"How many times do we have to do this?" Len complained as he scrubbed everyone's dirty underwear with Gakupo. "I dunno but I'm liking it... Look! It's Luka's-" Meiko slapped Gakupo with a paper fan.

"Pervert." Meiko shrugged. "And don't you two dare do that to mine!" She shouted as she slapped Gakupo with the paper fan again. "Here we have more!" Kaito shouted from upstairs as he went downstairs to the laundry room.

He dropped a basket of smelly and sweaty undergarments from his basket. "EWWWWW!!" Gakupo said as he pinned his nose with a clip. "K-Kaito.. What are those??!" Len said as he covered his nose from the smell.

"I'm doing wrestling again!" Kaito smiled but his smile fastly disappeared into a frown. "But I'm still losing!" He sobbed as he went back upstairs and Meiko followed to comfort him, leaving the two with no one watching over them.

"Well.. there's no point in looking at them." Len said as he took them from the basket. "OH GOD! THAT IS NASTY!" Gakupo shouted as he scrubbed it with his bare hands. Len tried his best to not swallow the smell, but as soon as he did he got dizzy and his face became green.

"This is all your fault..." Len said as he shook his head. "NOO~~! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Gakupo poked him. "STOP IT YOU EGGPLANT LOVING OF A GUY!" Len shouted as he threw the bar of soap at him.

"WHY YOU LITTLE MUSTARD-HAIRED SHOTARELLA!" Gakupo shouted back."I AM NOT A SHOTARELLA! WHY DO YOU AND KAITO KEEP ON CALLING ME THAT!?!" Len freaked as he poured the bucket the soapy water over Gakupo.

"MYYYYY HAAAAIIIIRRRR!!!! UGGGGHHHH!!" Gakupo screamed as he chased Len around the laundry room. Suddenly, the two of them heard someone whistling, and it was in a very different tune - a tune that they couldn't identify.

"I-is that!?" The two of them shivered with fear. And as it stopped they calmed down and hugged each other still shivering with fear. And when the second whistle began they just sat still on their stools scrubbing, and shivering.

And as the third came, the two of them were almost ready to scream.... Until the fourth came and... "WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" They screamed together.

The both of them ran around the laundry room, panicking. "WE'RE GONNA BE CURSED! WE'RE GONNA BE CURSED!" They screamed together as they continued to run simultaneously.

And as Len was running he accidentally slipped on the laundry soap, as he slipped he grabbed hold of Gakupo's hair and both of them landed in the big drum of soapy water, where their smelly - and dirty laundry we're being washed.

Gakupo and Len rose their heads up from the dirty liquid, spit out some water and a sweaty garment........... And they all lived happily ever after~!

* * *

YEHEY! 8DD Isn't it so nice to have a happy ending? -shot-

Mistakes? Well sorry, I am not perfect DDD8

Okay, Imma joking LOL xDD I couldn't think of a better way to end it~ so I sticked to the usual 8DD

Reviews please everyone! And thanks for reading~~ :33


End file.
